This invention relates to improvements in fishing vessels and, more particularly, multiple use fishing vessels such as may be converted to different kinds of fishing operations when authorized fishing seasons terminate and new ones commence. In this way, it becomes feasible to make the necessary investment in modern-day vessels sufficiently large and well equipped to operate safely and efficiently in such areas, for example, as in the Bering Sea for king crabs, tanner crabs, salmon and bottom fish. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiment thereof as applied to a convertible king crabber/trawler vessel or to a convertible gill netter/longliner vessel. However, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a novel combination convertible bulwark and ramp system and operating means by which the requirements of structural integrity, faired surfaces, convenience and ease of convertibility are satisfied along with those of uncomprising effectiveness of configuration suiting the functional needs of the vessel in each of the conversion modes of the system. For instance, in one setting, the ramp-forming panel is moved into an upright position wherein it forms an upward continuation of the hull and a transverse continuation of the bulwark and rail structure with no parts protruding either outwardly or inwardly of the bulwark which would catch on gear being lowered or manipulated over the side of the vessel, or over the transom, when the structure is located in the transom. At the same time, and in the same setting, multiple parts of a foldable deck-forming panel that lie stowed in mutually superposed positions beneath the ramp-forming panel in the latter's ramp-forming position now become mutually extended as deck-forming sections locked in place, and safely and conveniently useable as part of a continuous deck of the vessel. In crab fishing, this is the setting of the parts and it is possible then to stack crab pots on the deck, to unload those pots, to work over the catch spilled on deck, and to perform any other operation requirements requiring a continuous deck and a continuous bulwark adjoining that deck. The same conversion is useful after hauling a trawl net or gill net up the ramp when the net is to be unloaded on the deck and the catch sorted and processed for stowage.
In the alternate setting, the deck-forming panels fold into compactly stowed relationship beneath the bulwark panel, now inclined inwardly as a ramp-forming panel.
Simple direct operating means, such as hydraulic jacks, may be used to move the parts between the two settings and latches may be provided to safely lock the parts in the deck-forming position, whereas in the alternative ramp-forming position, the parts rest directly and securely on structural parts formed in a hull reentrancy to accommodate them in that setting.
While convertible vessels for fishing and the like have been proposed heretofore, problems with parts protruding and with difficult or awkward mechanical arrangements have discouraged their practical use. The principal object of this invention is to overcome such problems while satisfying the purposes and requirements first set forth herein.